


Frilly Apron

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [34]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	Frilly Apron

You got home early from work, and plop down on the couch. You’re too tired to go look for Sam and frankly you don’t care where he is. You just want to relax without him pestering you for something.

You find yourself dozing off on the couch and before you know it, you’re out cold. You wake up to music blasting and grumble as you stumble off the couch. You know Sam wouldn’t be blasting music if he knew you were home, so you drag your feet towards the source of the music.

You stand at the kitchen’s entryway, your mouth agape as you watch your forty something year old boyfriend in his boxers and one of your, uh…french maid aprons. He of course was shirtless, seeing as from the sounds of it, he was doing laundry. He was washing the dishes while singing and what appears to be dancing of some sort. You hold in your laughter long enough to have him spin around and lock eyes with you. All the color drains from his face as he stares at you in horror.

“I can explain.”

“Explain? Explain, what?”

“Uh, this.” He looks down at the apron.”

“Sam, just ignore me, I didn’t see anything.” You stifle your laugh and walk up to your room. You can hear him calling out to you, but the last thing you wanted was to embarrass him more, because if you were going to stay there, that is exactly what you were going to do.

You walk into your room and burst out laughing. Tears are streaming down your face as you clutch your sides. You know you missed out on an opportunity to take a few pictures to use as blackmail. He bursts into the room, still wearing the apron.

“Baby…”

“Don’t. I already told you I didn’t see anything.”

“But you did.”

“Nope, didn’t.”

“I couldn’t find any of the other aprons and well the dishes and laundry needed to be done and…goddamnit, you don’t care do you?”

“I really don’t.” The tears stream down your red cheeks. “But, if I did care, did you try the rest of the outfit on? I mean your legs would look amazing in those heels. And I’m pretty sure that little dress would’ve done wonders for your chest.

“Shut up.” His face dropped.

“Oh c’mon Sam, I promise I won’t tell anyone. At least until I totally forget that I made this promise.”

“Christ. I’m never living this down, am I?”

“Never.” You smile and kiss his cheek. “Don’t worry, Sam, I still love you. You and that frilly little apron.”


End file.
